


The Goblin King

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Total Drama, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Trent and Brianna are invited by Mystery Inc to check out a Halloween Carnival and even with performances of magicians known as The Amazing Krudsky and the Mysterious Morticia. After the magic show is a failure, the two vow revenge by acquiring real magical powers from the Goblin Scepter and even hold Fairy Princesses Willow and Lilly hostage from the Goblin King for their desires.





	

Cindy was in her house, helping her mother around the house.

"Good morning, Cindy." Penn greeted with a yawn.

"Hi, Uncle Penn," Cindy said as she mopped up the kitchen floor. "You want a cookie?"

"Sure, so, uh, what's going on with the cleaning?" Penn asked.

"Spring Cleaning!" Cindy said with a smile.

"Cindy, are you cleaning or talking?!" Shelly called out from the bathroom.

Cindy then went back to mopping.

"You really need a vacation, Cindy." Penn commented.

"Oh, you gonna move out and go back to Las Vegas?" Cindy asked.

"Hahaha, very funny." Penn scoffed before going off to get himself some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Brianna and Trent were talking to Mike at her house as Mike was eating her breakfast.

"Sorry, guys, but I can't come with you," Mike said. "Lil is taking me to a concert."

"A concert?" Brianna and Trent asked.

"Yeah, she got tickets for us to go see Three Days Grace, one of my favorite bands." Mike replied.

"Well, have a good time." Brianna pouted.

"Send pictures." Mike smiled.

"We will." Trent promised.

"Say, wait a minute, why don't you take my cousin Will and her friends?" Mike suggested. "They are on break, they need a good vacation."

"Hmm..." Brianna smiled. "We'll talk about it."

"Good, I gotta go." Mike said as she then finished her breakfast, grabbed her backpack, and went to the bus bench.

"So, are you gonna be Action Girl for Halloween?" Trent smirked.

"Nah, I'm gonna be Captain Crandall this time and Lil's gonna be Rope Girl from Teamo Supremo." Mike replied.

"Have a good time." Trent told her.

"I will!" Mike smiled.

Brianna and Trent then went to see their other friends to see if they wanted to come on the trip.

"I'm sorry, guys," Sammy said as she finished packing a suitcase. "But I promised to let Sky meet Lois and Clark in Metropolis."

"It's fine," Trent replied. "Where are the others?"

"Justine is with Justin and the Wonder Twins on Planet Exxor, Jo is visiting her Uncle Bruce, The Eds went to visit Double D's Aunt Kira, Dee Dee and June went camping, but I know Ashlyn, Duncan, and Abby are free." Sammy replied.

"Thanks, Sam, you're awesome." Brianna smiled.

"I know." Sammy giggled as she finished packing before calling Sky.

As Brianna and Trent were on their way to the Nelson house, they saw as Cindy was grunting and struggling with taking out the trash while Penn was eating a sandwich.

"I'll call Mike's cousin." Brianna decided.

"Okay, I'll talk to Duncan and Abby." Trent added.

The two then split up.

"Ugh, what's in this bag, bowling balls?!" Cindy groaned as she dragged the trash bag over to the curb.

"Let's see..." Brianna said as she looked through her contacts list. "Aha!"

"Someone help me!" Cindy groaned.

Trent came to Cindy and helped her with the bag.

"Thanks, Trent," Cindy looked relieved. "That bag was so heavy."

"No problem, what are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Spring Cleaning." Cindy replied.

"It's Fall." Trent replied.

Cindy shrugged. "Mom's idea."

"Would you like to come with us?" Trent invited.

"Oh, I couldn't," Cindy replied. "I'm much too busy at home... Plus I gotta keep Uncle Penn under control."

"You need a vacation." Trent told her.

"Who's going with you guys?" Cindy asked.

"Well, Duncan and Abby will, Ashlyn might, and we're gonna ask Mike's cousin Will and her friends." Trent told her.

"Irma...?" Cindy replied nervously.

"Yes, Cindy, Irma too." Trent replied.

"Hmm..." Cindy looked nervous.

Penn walked out of the house. "Cindy, your mom's begging me to get a job, please let me go with you wherever you're going, please, please, please, I promise I won't embarrass you!"

"Irma..." Cindy whimpered.

"What?" Penn looked down to her.

"Uh, would you like to come with us, sir?" Trent asked nervously.

"Yes!" Penn smiled. "I'll do anything to get a vacation with my little monkey!"

"Hey, Trent, Will and her friends are coming with us." Brianna told her boyfriend.

"Oh, good," Trent replied. "Um, Cindy's uncle wants to come too."

Cindy breathed in and out of a paper bag nervously as she was going to have to see Irma again.

"Is she okay?" Brianna asked.

"Irma." Trent said.

"Oh... Right..." Brianna said.

"Come on, let's pick up Duncan, Abby, and Ashlyn." Trent suggested.

"So, does that mean I can come too?" Penn asked.

Cindy rang the doorbell.

Drew answered the door and looked down.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Nelson..." Cindy smiled nervously.

"May I help you?" Drew asked.

"We want to speak with Duncan and Abby." Brianna stated.

"They're grounded and I have to get ready to go to Janet's piano recital." Drew glared.

"Darling, you go on ahead, I'll take it from here." Kendra came to her husband's side and gave him a shoulder massage to calm him down.

"Very well." Drew sighed as he took his keys and walked off.

Kendra smirked to her husband. "He's so easy sometimes."

Drew got in the car and then drove off.

"They're in the basement." Kendra told the others.

"Thanks, Mrs. Nelson." Cindy replied.

"Please, call me Kendra." Kendra reminded her.

"Oops, sorry, Kendra." Cindy then said.

"You know my rules, when my husband's not around, it's Kendra, do I need to teach you a lesson, Cindy?" Kendra replied.

"No, ma'am!" Cindy's eyes widened.

Penn yawned and leaned back.

"Aren't you gonna hit on her?" Cindy asked.

"Eh, I'm over that right now," Penn folded his arms. "It's been a boring week."

"Duncan and Abby, your friends are here!" Kendra called out to her children.

Abby came upstairs first as she had a sucker in her mouth.

"Please tell me that isn't a cigarette..." Cindy noticed the stick.

"It's a lollipop," Abby pulled it out to show her. "Anyway, what's up, buttercup?"

"Wanna come with us to visit Mystery Inc?" Cindy asked.

"Okay." Abby agreed.

"Uh, Duncan too?" Cindy asked.

"I know he will," Abby smirked. "I hear there's a Halloween Carnival where Mystery Inc's going to, and you know how much we love Halloween."

"We gotta pick up Will and her friends too." Cindy then said.

"Nice," Abby smirked. "Duncan and I could use a little helping hand with our pranks this year."

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where is Duncan at anyway?" she then asked.

"Just checking out one of our videos from last year," Abby giggled. "We scared Kindergartners so good that they got seizures."

"That's awful, you guys." Cindy said.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad." Abby said.

"I get seizures." Cindy pouted.

"Hey, Duncan, pack up, we're going with Mystery Inc!" Abby called out to her brother.

"Where are we going?" Duncan asked.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked Trent since it was his idea.

"We're going to a Halloween Carnival, we're going to pick up Mike's cousin and her friends too." Trent explained.

"Awesome." Duncan smirked.

"You guys got costumes?" Trent asked.

"Do you even need costumes?" Cindy teased.

"Yeah, we got costumes." Duncan replied.

"I'll go get 'em." Abby added.

Brianna, Trent, and Cindy waited outside the Nelson house for Duncan and Abby.

Penn held his stomach as it lightly rumbled. "Man, I could go for a bacon double cheeseburger right about now."

Ashlyn then came by with her backpack and came to the small group. "Hey, guys." she greeted.

"Hey, Ash, what's in the backpack?" Brianna asked.

"My costume." Ashlyn answered.

"I thought that was your costume?" Cindy said before laughing.

Ashlyn then bonked her on the head.

"I deserved that..." Cindy groaned dizzily.

"We're going to pick up Will and her friends at HeatherField on the way to the Halloween Carnival." Brianna said.

"I'm not looking forward to it." Cindy added weakly.

Later on...

Cindy packed up to go for the big trip tomorrow. "Hmm... What should I wear this year?" she thought to herself out loud. "It has to be something cool... Hmm..."

Penn poked his head in. "So, I can come too, right?"

"Yes, Penn, you can come too." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"All right!" Penn cheered.

"On one condition," Cindy warned. "You have to make sure Irma doesn't use me as a toy."

"Deal." Penn agreed.

"Good boy..." Cindy tried to reach up and pet him, she even tried jumping. "Guh, why are you so tall?!"

"Genetics, I guess," Penn shrugged. "Anyway, have you picked out a costume yet?"

"I can't decide..." Cindy sighed as she sat on her bed.

Penn looked in her closet. "Why do you have a suit in here?"

"Uh, no reason...?" Cindy smiled nervously.

Cut to Cindy in her suit...

"Oh, my God, I'm so busy," Cindy walked around, playing dress-up like Brian did as Lois one time. "I have a radio show, then I have to go preform for a bunch of people later at night, I'm sooo cool because I'm a man in a ponytail!"

"Hey, Penn, where's the graham crackers?" Sledgehammer asked before looking at Cindy awkwardly.

Cindy turned over nervously.

"Oh... Hey..." Sledgehammer said. "Playing a little dress-up?"

"Uh, yeah..." Cindy blushed.

"Yeah... Good... I-It's fun to pretend..." Sledgehammer replied. "So, listen, I'm getting hungry."

"Graham crackers." Cindy nodded.

"Graham crackers, yes, yes, that's it," Sledgehammer nodded back. "Um... All right, I'm going out in the hallway and throw up about something else." he then backed away slowly.

Back to Cindy's bedroom...

Cindy chuckled sheepishly and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Come on, I wanna see you in a suit, it'll be like a Mini Me!" Penn smiled, he then leaned down, put Cindy in her suit, and then smiled once she was dressed up now.

"Umm... Yeah, sure." Cindy shrugged.

"Oh, it's getting late," Penn noticed. "Time for bed."

"Aww..." Cindy pouted, she then pulled back her covers and tucked herself in with a yawn. "Gotta leave bright and early in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Penn told her.

"Good night, Uncle Penn." Cindy said sleepily.

"I love it when she calls me that." Penn smiled to himself.

Everyone then went to bed for the big day tomorrow.


End file.
